


Fluffy towels and dutiful boyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this is the first oneshot I've ever written, I've posted it before on loveableziall.tumblr.com, but I decided that ao3 would be a better place for it :) hope you enjoy it! Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fluffy towels and dutiful boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first oneshot I've ever written, I've posted it before on loveableziall.tumblr.com, but I decided that ao3 would be a better place for it :) hope you enjoy it! Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

Zayn was getting pretty worried about his boyfriend. Niall’s instrumental rehearsal ended an hour ago and he should’ve been home by then, and to top it off it was raining really hard. Just as Zayn was having a mental discussion whether he should call him or if that would make him an overly attached boyfriend, Niall closed the door to their shared flat with a sigh. He shook out his hair, sending droplets of rain across the whole living room. The Irish boy was soaked to the core and it looked as if the fatigue from the past few days was catching up to him. He was mumbling something about how he stopped to get Chinese food, but Zayn took the takeaway bag from him and put it on the coffee table. Zayn was back at his side in just a few seconds and quickly slid his baby’s coat off of his shoulders, picking him up bridal style. Niall tried to protest but Zayn simply placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose and said: “don’t want our carpet soaked, do we now?”. The older boy carried his boyfriend to the bathroom and quickly had a hot bath running. Zayn placed Niall down gently and started peeling layer by layer of dripping clothes off of his body. Once the sleepy boy was completely naked, he felt himself being placed in the hot water, soon to be followed by his boyfriend. Zayn clicked his ipod into the dock and his slow R&B playlist started playing. The older boy let Niall lay on his chest while he stroked his hair. They were bathing in hot, bubbly water, as well as a comfortable silence. Niall just relaxed and cleared his thoughts, while Zayn kept thinking about how anyone could feel okay with making his precious baby so tired and worn out. To him, it wasn’t fair at all that Niall had to attend both the instrumental and the vocal rehearsals, just because he was the best of both worlds. He’d speak to management about cutting Niall some slack, he’d even be a diva if he had to, as long as he got to enjoy his happy, cheery Niall 24/7 again.   
Zayn took the bottle of bath oil from the side of the bath, rubbing some in his hands to warm it up while softly humming along to Mario’s ‘Let Me Love You’. Niall was still lying on his chest peacefully, as Zayn started to massage the younger boy’s neck, smoothing out the knots as he went. Then, he moved on to the milky, perfectly toned upper body he so adored, stroking over Niall’s lightly defined abs as he went down. Skipping probably one of his favorite parts of his boyfriend’s body, he rubbed circles all the way down from his thighs to his ankles. By now, the older boy had laid Niall down gently, and crawled over to the other side of their bathtub, massaging all the way up again. This time, when he skipped the same part as before, he heard a little groan spill from his boyfriend’s lips. “Did you say anything?” Zayn asked, only to be met with another groan, this time one of his name. Swiftly, Zayn darted his fingers back down and got just a little closer to the only part of Niall’s body still left untouched. The older boy had to admit he enjoyed the sight of his sleepy boyfriend squirming beneath him, begging to be touched. Softly, Zayn started stroking Niall’s half-hard member, earning himself a sigh of relief followed by a couple of moans. The hazel-eyed boy started pumping Niall’s dick hard, while leaving sweet butterfly kisses on his cheeks and hard love bites on his neck. Niall’s penis was fully erect now, pre-cum oozing down the front. He tried to stop Zayn, so he could return the favour, but the older boy refused and whispered a sweet: “This is about you, baby, not about me,”. A minute later, Niall came all over both boys’ chests, his boyfriend’s hand and the bath tub. Zayn picked Niall up carefully and wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel, one of those soft ones you could stay in all day. He rubbed him dry and carried him over to their bedroom, bridal style once again. Niall was laid down cautiously, his head was rested on a pillow and beneath him was a warm duvet. He was alone in the room, Zayn had ran off to drain the bath water and bring his iPod back. A few moments later, a raven-haired boy showed up in the bedroom, body and hair still wet from the bath. Niall couldn’t help but get turned on at how low his lover’s towel was draped around his waist, and it showed. “I see someone’s up for round two,” Zayn chuckled.


End file.
